Tutoring you
by LilyLunatic1706
Summary: Mimi is a new girl in a new school. She met Matt whom a cold and heartless person, what to do when Mimi needs someone to teach her one of her worst subject, Biology. And the only person who is good with it is Matt? *Rated T to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Today is the first day of school and I, Mimi Tachikawa, will be a new girl at new town in a new school. She was pretty nervous about her first day. She was wearing the school's official uniform which is a short blue with black stripes skirt, a white shirt with a blue black stripes tie and a black jacket. She looks good and she have to admit it.

She was walking to the school and realized how big it was. There were six blocks of the building, painted with white and gray colors. She smiled and told herself, 'Everything will be alright'

She entered the school and went straight away to the registration room where she have to wait to receive her new schedule and meet the principal. Mimi met the principal whom have bald head with a formal clothes. "Hello there Mimi! Welcome to Queen Morgan High School, just so you know I hope you have a great time here. This school is divided into six blocks which are two blocks for the girls and two blocks for the boys and the other two blocks are where the auditorium and gym takes place. Well, good luck for your first day!" the principal, Mr. Beadle said while smiling. Mimi smiled and replied, "Yes, well thank you Mr. Beadle."

I was accompanied by one of the teacher to lead me where my homeroom class is. The teacher have been talking to me about the school and how much I will enjoy it here. We talked until we have reached my homeroom class. I nervously entered the room and that's right, everyone is staring at me.

The homeroom teacher looks at me and said, "Oh, you must have been the new transfer student. Am I correct?" the teacher looks like in the middle of her 30s and have shiny black hair that pinned to make it look neat and smart, her glasses reach on top of her nose and I saw her badge name that typed as 'Miss Nicole'

I gulped and replied, "Yes you are indeed correct, Miss Nicole!" with a smile plastered on my face. She asked me, "Can you please introduce yourself to your new classmates?" and I said, "Well of course." I turned away from her and look in front of the class and facing the students, "Hello! My name is Mimi Tachikawa and I'm going to be your new classmate. Nice to meet you."

Miss Nicole said to me again, "That was good. Mimi, can you please sit next to the boy with the blonde hair back there?" and I nodded and looked at the back of the room. There was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks very.. attractive. So I started to walked my way to my seat and settled down. Miss Nicole then told the class that our lesson will start, starting with simple and advanced English Literature.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After school have end, I packed all of my stuff and headed to the school's gate. Right there, I saw two girls, waiting by the gate. One have an auburn hair and the other one have purple hair with glasses. I walked past them until one of them took my left arm, it was the auburn haired girl, she was smiling at me and then said, "You must have been the new transfer girl, am I right? Hi, I'm Sora.. Sora Takenouchi, from class 10-A1, we have History class together, remember?"

I stared at her somewhat brown-reddish eyes and said, "Oh yes I remember! Nice to meet you, Sora!" I smiled. "I like to stay and chat with you but I have to go, my mom will be worry about me right now. I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

Sora smiled and replied, "Oh of course. It's nice to chat with you too..umm"

I realized that I haven't introduced myself so I said, "It's Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa." Sora then know and said, "Oh yes, nice to meet you too Mimi! And please meet my other friend whom a junior at this school, Miyako! She's an eighth grader here." Sora pointed to the girl whom standing next to her, the one with purple hair and wearing glasses.

I smiled at her, "Oh nice to meet you, Miyako." She then smiled and said, "Please, call me Yolei. No one but my parents called me that. And it is also a pleasure to meet you. So I guess you're in a hurry, am I right? I hope we as in me and Sora will see you around tomorrow? And probably get a table at break time, yeah?"

I was pleased to hear this, because these two girls are my first friends at school, and I replied, "Oh that's right I have to go. And it is a pleasure to meet you two and yes I would love to have a break time with you both. Okay, I see you both tomorrow. Goodbye!" and I smiled.

I continued walking to my house and feeling rather glad and happy that I make friends on my first day of school.

So the next morning had arrived and there was a smile plastered on my face when I woke up. I started my day with taking a shower, dressed myself and had a nice breakfast. I started walking to school and entered my classroom, 10-A2. And of course I have to sit next to the blonde guy who didn't even introduce himself to me. Maybe I should say hi to him? Oh well. I sat next to him and settled down. I turned to him and said, "Hey morning! We haven't introduced ourselves so I'm Mimi and you are?"

The boy looked at me as if I was joking and of course I'm not. He said, "Yamato Ishida, Matt." With a cold voice. I was startled, the fact that he replied me with a cold voice and I was thinking 'Did I make you mad or something?' but I ignored those voice and simply smiled and said, "So, Matt, can we be friends?"

He stared at me for awhile and smirked and didn't say anything. He totally just ignored me! Hmph who does he think he is. For awhile, I was staring at him, I gave up and just sat in my seat. I realized that everyone had staring at us as if it was something unusual.

So, lunch time had comes… I was going to the cafeteria and found that Sora and Yolei were there, sitting with some people. They were waving at me and I smiled, and head towards their table. "Hey Mimi!" said Sora happily. I replied, "Hi guys!"

"Meems, I like you to meet my friends, Tai, Izzy, Davis, Cody, T.K, Kari." Pointing to all of the people she just mentioned.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said. The others replied, "Nice to meet you too, Mimi"

Break time was great, I started a conversation with all of them and feel better. Until the bell rang, signed that everyone should go back to their classes. I said farewells to everyone and thanked them for having me for break. I entered my Biology class and found a seat near the window. I was completely lonely until a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes approached me. "Hey, you're Mimi right? I saw you just now and it looks like you're alone here so I hope you don't mind me.. accompany you right?" she asked.

"Of course it's not! I'm just so glad that I have someone to be with" I said happily. "And oh by the way the name is Haruna Mataki" she said. "I heard you asked Matt Ishida to be friends with you.."

I was looking at her weirdly and said, "Yeah I did. So?" She looked at me and suddenly felt really uncomfortable and she finally said, "Well you see, everyone in this school knows that Matt is famous, attractive looking guy. But, they also know that he don't like to make friends and doesn't bother to have any friends. I mean, who wants to have a cold and a heartless guy to be a friend anyway? So, I wonder why do you want to be his friend?"

I was shocked with this, because I didn't know that he as in Matt Ishida is a cold guy…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

So Biology class was fine and now I'm heading to my History class. Great! I can meet Sora now. As I was walking to the class, I started to think about what Haruna said to me, about Matt. How cold and heartless he was. I still don't believe he is that cold.. so I have finally arrived at my last subject before lunch time. And of course I saw Sora immediately and went to her. I smiled, "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up at me and said, "Well of course not. You can sit here with me" So I took a sit next to her and said, "Thanks Sora!"

After I settled down on everything, I look at the main door of the class and saw Matt entered the classroom. 'So he is also taking history with me..' I thought. He took a sit next to Tai whom I met at break time. He greeted Tai and just sat there, probably deep in his thoughts, and that is when I realized what the hell was I doing? Staring at him and observing him, this have to stop. So then I heard someone said, "Good morning, class!" so the teacher said.. "I'm Miss Flora and I will be your history teacher officially. And now, I realized we have some new faces here, why don't we plan to get to know each other, shall we? I will give you five minutes to get ready and when you're ready, we will start it!" Miss Flora smiled.

So five minutes had passed and everyone is getting ready for their turn. Tai had came first and as he talk about himself, "Hey! My name is Taichi Yagami and of course you people have already knew that. I am the captain for the football as in soccer team and I have a little sister named Kari. I am single, hahahaha, but I like a girl, a certain girl of course and she is my sunshine and although she don't know this, I hope one day I will express my feelings to her. Ok I'm done!" Miss Flora smiled and said, "Thank you for sharing, Mr Yagami. Ok next is Mimi Tachikawa!" Oh oh, I'm so nervous about this.. I'm not even sure if I can do this… so I started to stand up from my seat and went to the front and then started to talk.. "Hello! My na-ame is Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa…" I don't know why but the next thing I know everything went blurry…

I slightly opened my eyes and felt pretty dizzy. "Where the hell am..I?" as I sat straight, trying to remember what had happened to me.. I saw there was a blonde guy, sitting near my bed. Soon, I noticed it was Matt. My eyes went big when I saw him. What was he doing here? And why…

A woman entered the room, bringing a tray full of food and water. She smiled and looked at me and said, "You have finally awake! You have been for awhile now.. I wonder if you remember what you were doing before you fainted?" and then she looked at Matt who was sleeping quietly. "That boy is the one who brought you here. You should thank him when he wakes up. Oh by the way this is your food, I hope you enjoy it, dear."

I was speechless when she was talking.. I fainted? Matt brought me here? God, thinking about this make me a head-ache.

As I looked at him, at how cute he was sleeping. I smiled and thinking, 'He's not that bad. Even though he did act like cold and heartless, but I know that inside him, there will always be kindness and caring. And I remembered someone told me that a person who is heartless are once the person who cares too much..' I smiled looking at him. Then whispered, "Thank you..Matt."

And as much as I enjoyed the food, I started to leave. Leaving the blonde boy sleeping there by himself. I also left a note to him about thanking him for bringing me there. I hope he would read it..

It was already late and I started to realize that my mom will be mad at me but I have a certain reason to why I'm late. As I walked home, I have been smiling, and little did I know that I started to develop feelings to a certain blonde guy..

Author's note: I'm sorry if this chapter is short. But I will be back next week after my exams! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long waiting.. But I have a good reason why I'm not updating this story. And thank you for the reviews!

Chapter four:

As I walked on the street, heading back home after my unconscious body being lay down at the sick bay just now. I hope mom will give me a chance explaining to her why I am late for dinner. As I saw the sunset, it kinds of make me thought of him, but I shook my head and told myself not to think about him later on. I'd unlocked the door and there was my mom standing with her arms crossed. "Where have you been, young lady?" she said. I winced, I knew that mom will be mad for sure and I was damn right! "Um, you see.. mom. I was feeling unconscious at school and suddenly fainted so I have been at the sick bag and when I woke up, it was already late. And please understand the situation.." I said, nervously. Mom's face had soften and she suddenly hugged me tight, so tight that I can't barely breathe. She then said, "Oh honey! I'm sorry I was angry at you at the first place. I hope you're okay now. Well are you now?"

"Yeah I'm fine now, but can you at least give me air to breathe?" I murmured. She let go of me and said, "Oh sorry dear! Go change, I'm gonna get your dinner ready." And I replied an okay. I went inside my bedroom, it looks the same as usual. With a pink and white walls with flowers design, a pink bed and white furniture/s. I'd quickly took out my PJs and changed my clothes quickly and ran down the stairs. I smelled my mom's delicious meal, lasagna. My stomach started to make a noise and I understood why, it was because I haven't eat anything since lunch. "Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled with a smile too. I sat down on the dining table and started to eat. Boy, I didn't realize that I was that hungry.. After helping mom washing the dishes, I went to bed early. Knowing that my body felt numb and tired. I jumped onto my bed and automatically dozed off. It was good, and thank God tomorrow is the weekend!

The sun shone so brightly that it hurts my eyes. I stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom to get a fresh and nice shower. Since it was the weekend, maybe it will be a good time to go shopping to relieve these stress that covering my head, these week. As I finished my refreshing shower, I dressed myself wearing a pink stripes shirt with a white hoodie and skinny jeans. I picked up my phone and dialed Sora's phone number, and then there was her voice. "Sora is speaking and who is this?" I replied, "Sora! It's me, Mimi. Hey, are you free right now until the afternoon?"

"Yeah I guess so. Why, Meems?" Sora asked. "Well, if you don't mind, can you accompany me to go shopping with me?" I said. I can tell by her voice that she is going to say yes… Sora gasped, "Oh I would love to! What time? And at where?"

"Gee Sora, can you at least calm down? You're acting like a kid, excited for a trip to the park. Seriously!" I said. She laughed and said, "Oh I will I will. But you need to tell me the time and place, or else I will not gonna accompany you"

"Hahahahaha fine, Sor! I'll be meeting you at the Mall, the one at the . At lunch, yeah?" I replied. "Yeah, I'll be there later, see ya Meems!"

"Yeah bye!" and the conversation on the phone ended.

*Lunch time comes*

I was sitting on one of the benches at the park, waiting for Sora. And there she was, running, trying to reach me. "Hey Meems! Sorry I'm late." She said. "It's okay, Sor. At least you came! Right?" I smiled. "Ah, I guess so" she said with an embarrassing smile.

As the time went by, as we shopped till we dropped. We got tired and decided to get drinks from Starbucks. When we entered, we saw Tai with some friends. I hoped he is not going to notice me and Sora after we ordered. But Tai did.. "Hey Sora! Mimi! Come here and join us!"

Sora smiled and greeted Tai, "No thanks, Tai. Me and Mimi are having a girls day out! And I don't want to interrupt you guys…" with a very weird feelings when she said it. So we both sat down at one of the chairs and drank our drinks.

We heard Tai walking toward us, and suddenly grabbed our wrists and said, "C'mon you two. Hang out with me and my gang!" as he dragged us to his place, there were tons of boys there but there was only one that caught my eyes, Matt.

He was there, sitting near with a dark-blue, be-spectacled guy, Jyou. His arms were crossed and damn he still acts cool and serious even at public place! His smooth blonde hair still looks good and he was wearing a white polo shirt and jean. I think it was truly attractive to look at.

"Take a seat, both of you!" said Tai. So me and Sora took a seat and I ended up sitting near Matt. I smelled his cologne while sitting near him, and it smelts good. Everyone had started their own conversations one another and Sora was talking with Tai about who-the-hell-knows what they were talking about. And the only people who aren't talking were me and him.

I stared at him for probably a long time cause he started to turned his face at my direction and asked, "What are you looking at?' and again with a cold voice. I smiled, "Nothing! It's just that I realized how nice your hair cut really is. Where did you get it?" By asking a random question, he looked surprised. "Why? Why would you asked me that kind of stupid question? Of course, I cut it by myself. My hair is my passion, it's one of my important appearance. And if someone is trying to ruin my hair, they will regret it. So that they know they will regret what they have done."

"Oh is that so?" I smirked.

"Huh?" he said, suspiciously. Suddenly, my hand started to ruin his hair and he was like, "Hey! What are you doing?" while trying to cover his hair from being destroy, "You, Mimi Tachikawa, are going to PAY FOR THIS!"

I'd quickly ran away from him and out from the coffee shop to the local park is. As I ran outside, I saw lots of people looking at me and Matt. Matt was chasing me from behind while I'm trying to escape from him… I heard he laughed.. since when did the cold Matt Ishida laughed? Did I make him acts like that?

A/N: One thousand words. Hurray! So there you go, readers, a simple Mimato moment there I'm gonna update the chapter five soon but since my exam haven't finish yet, you have to wait. And p/s please review, it will mean the whole world to me! xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Took me a long time to update this fanfic, but here it goes.. And please forgive me for lack of updates. There were lots of stuffs have been happening to me so yeah. And on 17th June, is my birthday. So I'm quite busy.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Suddenly, there was a storm rumbling above the skies and the cloud started to darkened. I was running away as far as I could so that Matt Ishida won't catch me. I still remember his laugh, a few minutes ago. It was like an angel voice, and it was also the first time I heard him laughing. As I became tired of running, I stood under a big tree to cover myself from the storms and the strong winds that came after the storms. My legs are sore because of all the running and as I started to begin my runs, something or more likely someone got a grip of wrist. And I knew that the game is over, Matt caught me.

His oceanic blue eyes looked terrifying under the dark skies, as my hazelnut brown eyes looked at it. There was a sound of panting, "I have finally catch you. Now, you need to pay for ruining my hair," said Matt. I blinked and hesitated for awhile and finally smiled, "So what do I have to do to make it up to you for ruining your lovely hair?"

He looked at me and said, "Well, I'll think about it. And when I finally make up my mind, I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Sure, deal." I said. Then I realized there were raindrops now, and it's getting heavier. "Shouldn't we start to walk home? The rain is getting heavier, don't you think?"

"I guess so." He said. I started to walk until he said, "Wait!" I turned around, looking at him and said, "What is it?"

"Don't you think it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone in this kind of weather?" he smirked. My cheeks were flushed, how dare he said that.. "You, you bastard. Well then if you think it's dangerous for me to walk alone in this kind of weather then why don't you accompany me, walk to my house then?" He started to walk to me and simply said, "Gladly." And suddenly took my hand. I was shocked by his act and asked, "What the heck are you doing?" He arched one of his brow, "Walking you home. What do you think I'm doing?"

"But.. you don't have to hold my hand," I said. "Why not?" he asked. Then I said, "Because it will looks like we're a couple."

He sighed, "So? I was just trying to protect you, that's all. And trying to walk you home, safely." As he said that, I softened a bit, "Well, okay then."

So as the rain falls heavily and as me and Matt walked together, holding each other hands to walked me safely home. I think it's nice of him to do this kind of thing to a girl.. I smiled. I guess he is not as bad as what I think of him.

We reached my home and as we stood in front of the main door house, I said, "Thank you for walking me home, Matt. I appreciate it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No prob, and yea see you tomorrow then. And I will tell you what to do to pay for ruining my hair." He said.

"Uh yes. I almost forgot about that." I said and let out an awkward laugh.

As we stood there together, looking each other's eyes… We…kissed.

It was a gentle and his lips were warm and soft. His breath smells like peppermint. And tastes so good. And as we stopped kissing. I blushed and suddenly enter my house, and as I entered, I breathe in and out. I think it was the best kiss I ever had.. and tomorrow will be an awkward day..

Matt's POV:

As we kissed, it was warm and comfy, it was the bestest I ever had. After, we stopped, Mimi suddenly entered her house. Leaving me feeling completely confused, I blinked and touched my lips. It will be an awkward day tomorrow with the kiss incident. Oh, if only she knew how much she turns me on..

A/N: I'm sorry because of the short fic, but I just don't have any ideas how to continue it. SIGH… Hope you people enjoy it.. HA.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*The next day at school was pretty much awkward. I was avoiding myself from looking or talking with Matt. But no, that won't happen, because he have a plan for the next few days for me because of how I ruined his hair! I had a Biology test this morning and I had totally forgotten about it, oh I bet I'll fail. Meeting Matt this morning was pretty much simply awkward, did I already said that? Well, I guess I had to say it just now. *

Matt was standing near the classroom door, probably waiting for someone.. I shrugged and continued walking to enter my classroom until Matt had his grip on my wrist, and looked at me in the eyes and said, "Can I talk to you later at lunch?"

I hesitated, "Uh sure."

And I took my seat and then as the bell rang for the first period to start, the teacher finally came and dumped her books on the table and simply said, "Good Morning class!" with a bright smile.

All the students including me stood up and greeted her as well. The teacher then said, "Today, we're going to have Biology test which I already told you last week to read and revise. So you will have an hour and a half to finish the paper." Holy shit! I forgot about the test, as I shaking my feet on how nervous I was as the paper had been given to me.

"The test has start. Write your name, class and date. And start answering! It's a simple test unless for those who didn't revise for it at all. Now, I wish you luck!"

The paper was fine and yet I'm still shaking. It have nine pages, the first until the fourth was kind of easy until I reached for the fifth till ninth. Where my instinct said, I'm doomed. The fifth until nine was where I'm at my weakest. Most of the questions were about explaining, reasons and points, which where I did said I'm at the weakest. As time passed by, the test ended. With a heavy sigh.. I packed up all my books and went outside for lunch.

As I promised Matt, I waited for him outside. He walked up to me with his left hand in his pocket. "I have finally decided what to do as a revenge to you from me for ruining my hair." He said.

I looked at him, with one of my eyebrows arched, "Oh really? What is it?"

He grinned, "You, my friend, are going to be my girlfriend for a month."

I was startled and my eyes twitched, "What did you say, blondie? I am so not gonna be your girlfriend. And what makes you think of that in the first place, anyway?"

I was curious why did he said that as a job for me to pay for ruining his hair, it is certainly not a random thoughts, there must have been something behind this.

He shrugged, "Well you see.. My mom have me an arranged marriage with a girl I never met before. So I disagreed with her and actually said that I have a girlfriend, which I don't. So are you in this or what?"

Poor Matt, his mother arranged marriage him with a girl who he haven't met before. And yet why does feel so hurt to hear this.. It can't be that I like him that way, is it?

With a soft sigh and yet felt so heavy in my heart, I've finally respond with, "Fine. I'm in, just tell me what to do."

He smirked, his blue eyes gazing me fluently. "I will. And Mimi? Thank you. For doing this, our fake relationship will start tomorrow. See ya!"

I stood there, deep in thoughts. Ugh this guy, he can actually make me say no to a yes. And make me, hear what he said. But why….

As the school ended and the bell rang. It's time to go home, I walked out from the class to the hall. It was full of people, mostly people I never met or knew.. I saw Sora and Tai making out in the corner and I smiled, **I guess they are a thing now. I'm happy for them. **Maybe I should call Sora when I got home later, asking her how's her life these days and anything exciting happened and of course there is. I don't even know that she is now dating with Tai, for freaking God sake!

As I was on my way home. The streets were busy, the leaves from trees are falling, as the a sign of Autumn. The cool air chills and relaxes me down, as I inhales in it. It was a nice afternoon to have a walk. The sun was setting soon, I can see the orange line already.. It was beautiful. It is probably the most beautiful thing the God ever created.

I entered my house, being greeted by my mom and been told to go shower and have dinner with them. My mom's food are always delicious and good, my dad's drinks are always something to look forward. As we finished dinner, I helped mom with the dishes and headed back to my room, as I was doing my pile of homework and revise stuff. I remember that I promised myself to call Sora tonight.

So I went to my make-up desk and pick up my phone, searching for Sora's number. I dialed the number and as I heard Sora's voice saying, "Hello. This is Takenouchi's Residence."

"Hey Sora! It's Mimi, we haven't seen each other since our girl's day out. So how's life?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh hi Meems. Life's been good to me, I guess. Oh I know right? We should have lunch together tomorrow, how's that? And how's your life been?"

"I know why your life's good, is it because of a certain guy name oh I don't know, started with T and end with an I?" I laughed, "Lunch sounds good to me, my life? It was as fine as it could be."

"You mean Tai?" she laughed, "Oh Meems! I forgot to tell you that we just date and it was nice. Ah really? Your life been good, huh? How's Matt? I remembered he was chasing you that day, what happened actually? Please tell me all the details! And I will trade it with my story on me and Tai date!" she said with some what a squeal.

"Oh fine fine, I will. As I like to hear your story. I have to go, my bed is waiting for me. Sora!" I said. As I walked to my bed and put myself in a sleeping position with my phone still on my hand.

"Oh good night Mimi! I'll see you tomorrow then." As the conversation stopped. I realized how tired I was. And by a few seconds, my eyes started to close.. And as it closed, I was wishing for a better day tomorrow..

A/N: Chapter six done! How was it? Please be honest with me.. x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Waking up at such an early morning sucks! And here I was, sitting on my desk, half listening to the teacher's lectures and the other is thinking how boring Biology is.

As the teacher exclaimed, "I have finally marked and recorded down your marks of your Biology tropical test! from last Monday and I'm not really satisfied at all."

As I heard what my teacher said, my eyes widened. **Oh crap! I know I'm going to fail the test. Please please let it be fifty plus percent. **I begged silently, closing my eyes, with my legs went totally shaky out of my beyond control.

"I'm going to return back all of your papers and I hope you realized how screw and ugly your papers are with those ugly marks written on top of it and I hope you guys are going to try harder to achieve good grades." As the teacher said. The teacher were passing the papers to all students and as my paper was on top of my desk, I freaked out. Praying, wishing and begging it to be those kind of paper that have 50s percent!

I sneaked a peek of my paper and saw that I got 49.5% Damn, I'd nearly pass. Ugh, oh well.. The bell rang madly telling that lunch time is here! I hurriedly packed all my stuff and rushed to the door. I saw Sora at the hall way and rushed to her. I stood near her and said, "Hey!"

Sora saw me and replied, "Oh hey Meems! Are you going to tell me the 'You-know-what' right now?" with a winked. I laughed, "Of course! I had my bad morning and I like to freshen up a bit before my next class!"

"Aww why?" she asked, with a frown. "Oh, well you see I had a Biology test last Monday and well I received the paper today and I.. I failed." I said with a sad tone.

"Oh cheer up Mimi! You can always try harder next time." Sora encouraged me. I looked at her and gave her a small smile, "I hope you're right, Sora."

As we reached the cafeteria, we went to the place where they serve the food and drinks. Sora and I were catching up about our boring life and love life. Sora told me about her relationship with Tai were getting well, and she stopped talking about Tai. Tai approached our table and greeted us. He gave Sora a peck on the cheek that had totally made Sora blushed madly.

Then, Sora were asking me about how Matt is doing nowadays. **How should I know? That guy is so unpredictable, I can't even. **I answered, "I don't know I guess he's doing alright..? He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday so that he won't get married to some strangers that his mom are trying to arranged marriage him with. So yeah, I agreed with him and decided 'Why not?' it's not like Matt and I are actually lovers. That's just no-no."

Sora looked at me, a surprise look plastered on her face which was obvious. She said, "Oh sure you're not. Maybe you both are not lovers right now but who knows? Maybe one day, you guys fall in love each other."

I let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Oh c'mon Sora! You don't think we will be like that, do you?"

She sighed, "Why not? It can happen, you know."

I grabbed my bag and swing it on my shoulder, and said, "Well that's not going to happen between me and Matt. I'm going to class, I'll talk to you later. See you!"

As I walked passed the hallway, my heart was beating fast. **What did Sora mean when she said that? Will that ever happen between me and that guy? I mean Matt was just asking me a favor and that's all. It's not like he purposely asked me to be his girlfriend because he likes me like that, is he? Or maybe he thought of that after that awkward kiss, yet sweet moment happened? Ugh thinking about this, give me a headache. **

I whispered, "He can't be… can he? Matt.."

School has ended, oh finally. I went home as soon as possible and had a hot shower, the shower washed away all of my thinking and it made me relaxed a bit. Mom wasn't home neither was dad, typical parents. I sighed and jumped on the couch, grabbing the remote control and turn on the TV.

As I fell asleep, watching TV. There was a phone ringing, I opened my eyes and grabbed the phone to my ear. I answered it with a lazy 'just-wake-up' tone, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Mimi…." A familiar deep voice said my name. and I know that voice anywhere. My eyes widened, and whispered, "Matt…?"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been awhile! LOL, hey there readers! So sorry for the lack of updates but here it is.. CHAPTER EIGHT! Enjoy~

Chapter 8:

The voice of him and the tone that he was using is telling me that he's being serious. I said, "What is it, Matt?"

He replied, "The acting will begin right now!"

My eyes widened, "You mean the part where I have to your fake girlfriend?"

"Yep, cause my mom has been bragging about my so-called-girlfriend, so you have to meet her today, Meems" he said with somewhat an anxious tone.

"Oh okay, but where should I meet your mother?" I asked, nervously. Thinking what if his mom is a judgmental kind of woman who goes for young ladies that have class with stilettos and dresses? Oh God, I'm freaking out, aren't I? DAMNIT.

"I can bring you to her. What's your address? I should just pick you up there and we'll meet my mom at a café? How's that sound?"

"I guess that sounds good. What time? And what should I wear?"

"I'll be there at three in the afternoon? Oh I think you should wear something elegant and classy. My mom would like that, I guess." He groaned. "So, when are you gonna give me your address?"

"Oh alright, I can do that!" I said as cheerful as I can, whilst giving him my house's address. As we ended our phone-conversation, I went through my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear and after a few minutes which I might say it took almost forever to find the perfect outfit, I finally FOUND it! I grinned and though, 'This will be perfect. Mrs. Ishida will love it!' well that's what I hope.

I took a quick shower and put some light make-up on my soft and clear face. Putting some strawberry-scented lotion and put my perfect dress which is a light pink dress with some crystals designed or maybe knitted around the sleeves. The length of the dress passed my knees. I pulled up my hair into a loose ponytail, which looks good on me. And finally, I wear my pink sandals which have cute designs on it! And I smiled at the mirror, looking satisfy with my look.

And by that time, there was a horn outside my house. I ran down the stairs and yelled at my mom, "Mom, I'm going out! I'll be home later at night, so don't wait for me on dinner, ok?"

"Okay, honey! Be safe, please." She yelled back from the kitchen.

I smiled, "Of course I will, Mom."

I opened the entrance door and got outside. Matt was in the car waiting for me, I closed the door and locked it. I walked to the car and opened the passenger's door. I entered and greeted Matt, "Hey!" I smiled.

He looked at me, like he just seen an angel. As he realized that he has been staring, he cleared his throat, "Uh hi. You look nice.."

I arched both of my eyebrows and scanned his outfit. He was wearing a tight skinny jean with a plain Polo white shirt under his brown long coat. "You're not too bad, yourself," I smirked.

"Ah well thank you Miss Mimi. I bet you think I'm attractive now, aren't you?" he cockily grinned.

I faked my gasp, "You think I think you're attractive? Not in a million years, no, Matt. That's just no." I laughed. Okay, maybe he was attractive with those blonde hair and blue eyes of him. But I'm not gonna say that, his ego might level up.

He looked at me, "Why not?"

"I just don't think you are, Matt. So when are you going to drive? We have just wasted our time here talking about how we looks.

"Oh oh right. Let's go then!" he started the engine and drive fast. Oh what do you freaking expect from a guy like him, of course he will drive fast and not caring about whether the traffic police will chase him because he is freaking Matt Ishida!

Since silence atmosphere came around, I broke the silence, "So is your Mom a nice person..?" I looked at him, while he was driving. He look handsome with those sunglasses he put on.

He chuckled, "What? You're scared of my mom?"

"N-n-no, I'm not. It's just that I need to know about your mom since I'm going to please her later when I meet her, so maybe you should give me details about her?"

"My mom is not a scary person. She's caring and kind of lovely woman, for a forty four years old. She's okay, she likes polite girls with proper manners and the way they dress have to be properly. Looking at you, she might like you." He slyly smiled.

"Hearing that from you, it seems like she is not that bad.. I thought she will be that kind of parents who look for classy and perfect girls and probably a judgmental ones too, but I guess not." I said cheerfully.

"You shouldn't worry about her. Just be yourself, alright?" he grinned.

"Oh I will," I grinned back.

Matt turned on the radio and 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift was playing. i listened to the song and the worries about meeting Mrs. Ishida has gone and all that's left is confidence. My head said, 'I can do this..'

The car screeched as it parked at one of the parking corner.

"We're here!" exclaimed Matt.

I looked through the window and saw a French-look café. And then the nervousness feeling came over me again, I shuddered. I guess Matt saw me looked scared, he put his hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" his eyes are full concerned. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'll be there next to you when my mom is talking with you. Don't be nervous, Meems." He gave a reassuring smile and one of his hand squeezed my hand gently, telling me not to be nervous."

Matt walked out from his car and went to the passenger's door, he opened it and took out his hand, "Shall we start our acting now?" whilst he bowed down.

I stared at him and finally laughed, "Yes, we shall."

As I took his hand, we walked to the café, side by side while holding each other's hands. It was slightly awkward I must say but the squeezing helps me to relaxed a bit.

We entered the café, I looked around it. It was painted with brown and cream colored paintings and there was a small galleries. The café is full of people and there was noises of blenders and shouting from waitress to the kitchen. A sweet heavenly smell of coffee and pastries were filling the room.

Matt was still holding my hand until he said, "Oh there she is." He pointed to one of the corner of the café. I saw where he was pointing at, and I saw a brownish blonde hair woman wearing a cream colored blouse and black vintage with red roses long skirt, she has a pair of oceanic blue eyes which is similar as Matt's. and I realized that Mrs. Ishida is one stunning looking woman!

Matt led me to the table and he greeted his mom. "Hey mom, this is Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. My girlfriend for months now." He said confidently. Wow, he was sure good in acting…

"Mimi, why don't you introduce yourself to my mom?" he looked at me.

"Oh yes." I said to him. "Um hello Mrs. Ishida, I'm Mimi and it's a pleasure to meet you." I politely said to her while lending her my hand to shook it.

She looks at me and scanned me from the top to the bottom. I nervously looked around the room. I was self-cautious, what if she don't like me at all? What if she thinks that I'm just a girl who is trying to destroy his son's arranged marriage with that other girl..? I can still feel her eyes looking at me..


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is all about the meeting with Matt's mom :D Enjoy~

Chapter nine:

Mrs. Ishida was scanning me from the bottom to the top. Her piercing blue-ish eyes are staring at me. Her light brown hair is tied up in a bun, she wore pearl jewelries, with light make-up except for her lips, her lips was extremely red.

She gave me sly smile, "I didn't know my son have a good taste with girls."

I looked at her, with utter confused. Then I realized what she just said and it make me beam. I saw Matt grinned wider, "Oh mom, of course I have a good taste on girls. How can I not?" he arched his brow.

Mrs. Ishida looked at her son strangely, "I didn't say you don't.. did I?" then she looked at me. "Don't you think your boyfriend is such a cocky jerk?"

I giggled, since what she said was some what true and she is kind of funny, I replied, "At times, I do think of that, Mrs. Ishida!"

"Hey! I heard that," Matt said, he seemed to be pissed off by his own mother and me..

"Oh honey, I was only joking," she said, with a pity tone. "OH and Mimi, please called me Nancy. I feel odd whenever people called me that." She kindly smiled at me.

"Um yes, I will, Nancy." I smiled at her generously.

She sat back to her arm chair, "Shall we sit?"

Matt and I took a seat next to each other. Nancy called one of the waitresses and ordered croissants and two cups of mocha for me and Matt. We ate while chatting about school, family and other random things we can think about and hey, talking to Nancy is not scary at all. She's fun, loving and have a great sense of humor!

As the time went by, it was already six in the evening. We stood up and I offered my hand for her to shake it but instead she pulled me into a hug and I returned the hug. While we're hugging, she whispered at me, "It is such a pleasure to meet you and I would love to hangout with you again and please do take care of my son, will you?" She let go of the hug, "Promise me, you do what I said?" she said with a weak smile.

I grinned, "I promise, Nancy, I will." And then she left. Matt took me by the hand and we went out of the café. The weather was breezy tonight and yet the moon still clear. He looked up at the dark grey skies and asked, "What did my mom say to you just now?" his hair was blowing by the breeze and his pair of eyes are covered by some hair of his.

I looked at him, "What do you mean, Matt?" I said, innocently. I wondered why was he curious what Nancy said to me, is there a secret story behind it, or is there something else?

"I'm serious about this Mimi. What did she tell you?" he asked. He looked so frustrated, oh why..

I blinked, and answered him, "She asked me to takecareofyou" I said the last few words fast so that he won't hear it clearly. He looked at me with curious desire in his eyes, "What did you say? I didn't catch the last part."

I stared at him and mumbled, "That's because I don't want you to know what she said to me, it's a secret." I lied about the last part.

The drive to my house was complete silence, although there was music being played in the background. It is still felt silence. Matt didn't talked to me all the way to my house.. So I checked my phone and texted my mom that I'm on the way home..

The moon started to show, placed in the middle. It was a full moon shining brightly in the dark. We arrived at my house and Matt stopped the car. He turned to look at me.

"Thanks for everything today. I'm really glad you agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said with a sincere smile.

I smiled back, "It's nothing, really. I like your mom and what she said to me before she left, I'm sorry I can't tell you about it."

He just shrugged it off and changed the topic, "Want me to walk you to the door?"

"If you don't mind.." I trailed off.

"Of course I won't mind," he said whilst opening his door and went towards mine.

We walked to the entrance door and stood there for awhile. His oceanic blue eyes are mesmerizing my hazelnut-brown ones. As we looked into each other's eyes, I realized that our bodies are getting nearer and so does our lips. Matt's soft lips bumped into mine, and we shared a kiss, for the second time and this time I kissed him back.

We kissed like there is no tomorrow, and it felt like fireworks blowing in my bodies. The soft kiss continued until it became possessive and hardened. But then I stopped, knowing that we're kissing in front of my house.

As the kiss stopped, I blushed madly. It seems like my blush makes me looks like a tomato.

"So…." I said.

"So….?" He said.

We both knew it became this awkward whenever we kissed. Hell, I think it will be awkward if we kissed since we're not even in a relationship and I'm not sure about his feelings with me. Oh and being a pretend girlfriend of his, doesn't mean I can kiss him whenever I want to.

I smiled, "I really had a great time with you, today!" as I said that, I quickly entered my house and locked the door. I left him with him looking confused.

And I know now that I'm falling for him because hearing my heart beats unusually, just told me that I really am falling for him. But even if I do fall for him, it's not like he will fall for me too and we barely know each other. I sighed, thinking, 'Love is so confusing.'

And for the last time before going to bed, I touched my lips where Matt's lips were touched, and I felt as if his taste and soft lips will never leave my lips, at all.

I smiled and lay down on my bed. 'Oh Matt..'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, really appreciate it! :) And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

Chapter ten:

Matt's P.O.V:

I stood outside her house, looking completely confuse. I frowned, 'That was the second time I kissed her.' I felt so stupid for doing that and yet why do I feel sparks when I kissed her? I walked to beautiful baby, my navy coloured branded sports car and unlocked it. I entered it and started to drive home. While I drive, I touched my lips where her soft lips just touched, and I secretly smiled. I thought, 'Heh, I think I'm falling in love with her..'

It was a quarter till midnight when I came home. I parked my car in front of the big white with some golden coloured mansion, yes I was born from a rich family. I reached to the big door and pressed the password to open the door on the tiny buttons that been placed beside the door knob. I entered the house which filled with silence, and I walked upstairs and saw T.K 's bedroom door was opened a little, I took a peek over the door and saw him, playing with his laptop. Probably surfing the Internet for something, I cleared my throat with the 'Ahem' sounds.

T.K turned around just in time when I opened the door and stood near it. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" I said. He gave one of his boyish grin, and finally smiled, "Now, what fun would that be, brother?" he said.

I rolled my eyes with his idiotic behaviour. "T.K, tomorrow's school. Just freaking go to sleep!"

T.K groaned, "Fine I will, but..." He trailed off.

I arched my left eyebrow and said, "But..?"

He mischievously grinned, "But with two conditions!"

I sighed, "Okay, what is it?"

"1st, Let's have a friendly battle, bro. On WWE PS3. And 2nd, Mum told me about your girlfriend," he playfully smirked, "So introduce me to her."

I laughed, "All-right then."

His eyes widened, "Really, you agreed with me?"

I playfully pat him on the head and ruffled his hair. "Sure, bro. Now let the battle begin!" I said while holding the controller. As we ended the game, with me winning. T.K finally gave up and sleep. I tucked him with the blanket, 'Man, T.K is growing up and yet he still acts immature for a fourteen years old high school student.' I closed the door, silently, trying not to make a sound.

And then, I went into my bedroom and checked up my schedule for tomorrow. And as I lay myself on the bed and closed my eyes. My mind showed me, Mimi's pretty face with her brownish hair and eyes with her dazzling happy smile. I smiled at the feature, and re-think about her. I thought, 'Maybe I really am falling for her. Falling for her, real hard.'

Mimi's POV:

I woke up at 6 o'clock sharp and stretched out my arms and legs. Sheepishly, I smiled. It's kind of weird how I'm smiling on Monday mornings and to be honest, this is because well obviously everyone hates Monday. I quickly ran to the bathroom and do the all the process of showering which is.. Peeing, brushing my teeth, putting any face-cleaner or whatever shits girls do in front of the mirror and finally, showering. My shower consists of four things which is warm water, shampoo, soap and singing. Yep, I sang in the shower, there's nothing to be embarrass about it. I sang one of those songs that gives you energetic feelings.

As I finished showering and put on my uniform. I grabbed my phone, keys and school bag to go downstairs. Where I saw my mum serving us breakfast which is cereal and sunny-side-up eggs with glasses of warm milk. I took a seat and had my breakfast and then gave a peck kiss on my mum's cheek and yelled 'Bye' to my dad who was reading the today's newspaper.

When I walked out the house, I saw the sun shone brightly and cheerfully. Then, I sprinted to the school. It took about 10 to 15 minutes to arrive at school and I was greeted by the whole gang, which is Sora, Tai, Izzy, and Jyou. We chatted a little bit and as soon as the bell rang, we went to our home-room. And then I had totally forgot about Matt and about the kiss last night.. I froze and thinking, 'What should I do..?!'

I nervously walked to my seat, the one that is near with Matt's. I silently sit on the chair, making myself invisible as I can but unfortunately it failed cause he has noticed me.

Matt was leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed against his chest. His blonde hair was combed nicely, and I had to admit, he looked so damn sexy. He threw me a weird look and greeted me, "Good morning, Mimi."

I greeted him back and class started and all of us focused on what the teacher says.

As the class ended and it's time to go home. I stood from my chair and getting ready to go out until the Biology teacher said that she want to talk with me. So here I am, sitting in front of my Biology whilst tapping my fingers on the table.

"My dear, I think you need to stop tapping your fingers now." she said. I stopped and said, "Sorry, teacher!"

"Well, do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head. She leaned on her arm teacher's chair, and said, "We're talking about your last week Biology test. And I can see that, you flunked the paper, so I decided that maybe you need a tutor, probably one of the student here that is good in Biology, so what do you say, Mimi?"

I blinked, "What..? You want me to be tutor by one of the student?"

"Yes, dear. And I suggest maybe Mr. Ishida can help you, perhaps? I can see that you both are close together."

I shrugged, "Oh um maybe."

She clapped her hands and said, "Well that's settle then! I shall call him and meet you here so that you both can start the tutoring session."

I stuttered, "You mean right, right now?"

"Well of course! Now, I need to dial his number." she said whilst pushing buttons on her phone.

'I wonder how I'm gonna survive this, with this odd feeling I have for him,' I thought and then sighed. 'I guess I have to anyway for a better future. Heh, yeah right.'

My teacher had finished talking on the phone and told me that the tutoring session will starts in about an hour and that Matt is going to have the tutoring at his house and he's going to pick me up.

I sighed. 'I guess today's gonna be a long day...'

A/N Enjoy? Review please :) x


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: I know it has been months since I update this fiction story but I'm really sorry about that!**_

**Chapter 11:**

**(Mimi's P.O.V)**

I'm sitting on the bench at the school ground, having my arms wrapped while waiting for Matt, to discuss about the time and days for my Biology tuition. After a few minutes waiting, the tutor has come! He grinned at me and greeted me, "Hello there, my fellow student." I rolled my eyes and told him, "You only have one, Matt." He then replied, "Hmm, I know that. So when will we get start with this tutoring?" I stared at him, "You mean you don't have any plans at all about your own tutoring?!"

He shrugged, "I was been told just today, so you can't blame me for that. Can you?" I sighed, "I guess not. But seriously though! I think this is the right time to discuss about it, and then his face turned into those sort of face where it shows that you have an idea and he then snapped his fingers. "I got it! We should have our tutoring every afternoon after school, what do you think?" I think about Matt's idea and I think it's a really good idea so I spoke to him, "Fine by me. Are you going to wait for me after school? And where are you going to tutor me?"

He blinked, "I was thinking about going to my house and we'll study there till 6 in the evening.." I frowned, "Is this your plan for not getting arrange marriage with the girl, your mom suggested? By bringing other girls to your house?" Matt then stared at me with amusement in his blue eyes, "Now, why would you think of that?"

"Oh, you weren't planning about that?" I asked, surprised. "Oh well then, forget what I had said just now. Just forget it." He smirked at me, "Now Meems, why should I forget what you had just say when what you were saying was such a good idea? I should do that too!"

I protested, "No, you can't. I told you to forget it!" He then walked closer to me, that I can actually felt his breath which smell like peppermint. My stomach felt weird and my heart is beating non-stop. He then move closer next to my ear and whispered, "I can't forget it, I do what I want. See you tomorrow, Meems."

After that, he walked out from me and return to his car. Leaving me behind, in probably a priceless moment right there. _And now I'm pretty confident that my feelings toward Matt is getting stronger and start to bloom around my heart. _

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

Leaving Mimi looking confuse at the school ground is not gentleman-like. But I can't seem to help it but to tease her a bit. And what she just said was such a genius, if I bring Mimi home and tutor her there whilst mom was around, mom will soon see how much I really love Mimi as a fake girlfriend. I mean not that I don't want Mimi to be my real girlfriend but for now she is known as a fake girlfriend of Matt Ishida. I realized how her popularity is increasing due to 'fake-dating' me and how I heard how some students thinks that Mimi and me are a perfect couple does surprise me and the fact that lots of people said that well according to Tai anyway..

And tomorrow will be the first tutoring session with Mimi in the afternoon, T.K will be very delightful that he'll soon meet Mimi. While I was driving, my lips can't stop smiling, my heart seem to beat faster than ever and excitement is surrounding inside my body, when I was near Mimi. Her breath smells like toothpaste which smells good, her hair smells like strawberry shampoo and her right-ear looks small compares to mine but that's what it makes her… look perfect in-front of me.

Soon, I had arrived home and unlocked the door. T.K was in the living room, watching TV but stopped as soon as he felt my presence at home. He looked at me and greeted me. I said to him, "Hey Teeks, Mimi is going to be here tomorrow for some studying and like I promised, I'm going to introduce you to her. Are you happy?"

He blinked, "Are you serious? I can meet Mimi tomorrow? Wow Matt, thanks a bunch but what is this studying is all about? Is it….?" He winked. I stared at him and then said, "Yes, you can meet her tomorrow and no funny business please! And we're studying, what's up with that? Don't tell me, you think I'm going to sucks her face are you?"

He laughed, of course my brother will laugh. "No, big bro, I just think that it's very unusual of you to go studying with someone. What are you? Her tutor or her boyfriend?" I smirked, "More or less both."

T.K's face looked confuse and he asked, "What's that suppose to mean?" I then walked up the stairs and stopped at one of the stairs while grinning at him, "You will know when I'm ready to tell you." T.K looks annoyed and asked, "Why not right now, big bro?" His eyes are full of curiosity when I looked at him and told him, "It's just not the right time to decide to tell you, yet." And after the conversation with T.K, I continued walked-up to the stairs and went to my room. I jumped and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking what I really feel about Mimi. Her big hazelnut eyes, brownish hair, pink-pouty lips, her curve figure, her smile and etc.

I sighed, _'What should I do? Feelings are so confusing. And so does girls. Should I just tell her that I like her?_ _And maybe she will return my love back? Huh, keep dreaming, Matt. Girls like her shouldn't even date you.' _ As I told my brain that. I smiled, _but even so, I can spend my time with her, without her realizing that I have feelings for her. And that feelings, is getting bigger and bigger and I like it._

**(Mimi's P.O.V) **

I was having a nice conversation with Sora whilst waiting for Matt to finish his class. It's 1.30 in the afternoon and it's 30 minutes more until Matt finish his class. Sora was telling about how her and Tai's relationship are getting stronger and it's almost 4 months that they're dating after what seems like years of friendship since kindergarten. Sora said she was happy how things are going these few months while I was listening to her with full time focus. Until…. Sora brings up my relationship with Matt.

I was shock so I stammered, "Uh, I think ours are going awesome too. I guess." And then checked my wrist watch, and sighed in relief. It is 2 minutes left and Matt should be coming soon. Sora arched her eyebrow, looking at me and said, "You guess so? What's that suppose to mean, Meems?"

Damn, another question and I need to think fast, real FAST! So I said, "Ha—I don't know, Sora. I just don't know." Sora then gave me a weird face and bam! Another uncomfortable question, "What do you mean by 'you don't know'?"

My hands are sweating, feeling guilty as 'F'. So I explained to Sora, "Well, you see… er… um… well…. You know… Me and Matt are now…" and then I heard someone barge in and continue my sentence whilst putting his arm around my shoulders. MATT.

"…Are now having the greatest time of our life and feel very grateful for meeting each other as boyfriend and girlfriend."

I looked at Matt from behind me, he was standing taller than me with his sly grin on his face. And then he greeted me, "Hey there Meems! How's your day?"


End file.
